


Been There, Done That

by VJuniorVasquez



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VJuniorVasquez/pseuds/VJuniorVasquez
Summary: "After all this months of kissing… One would think you must be… bored of it”“Bored? Not at all!” The raven-haired replied“Besides, we know how to make our kisses interesting once in a while” Gou added, smiling“And here comes the part when you tell me everything about it, even if I don’t want to hear it” Koharu huffed
Relationships: Gou | Goh/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum
Comments: 2
Kudos: 96





	Been There, Done That

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! Hello to you too, Haru-Chan! Thanks for everything!  
> 30 days Part Two won't begin until... Next Sunday, I presume?  
> In the meantime, I have a few one-shots I want to publish.  
> This one, for example, enjoy it!

“Wake up you idiots!” Koharu shouted, opening Ash and Gou’s bedroom door with a kick. The boy from Vermillion City quickly got up, startled.

“You could try to be more delicate, you know?” he complained

“You could try to wake up in time, you know” she sarcastically replied

Gou got up from his bed, quickly followed by Raboot, the fire type Pokemon and Pikachu dashed out of the door, knowing well that their trainers enjoyed waking up together.

Ash opened his eyes slowly, only to stare at the face of his smiling boyfriend.

“Good morning” he said, briefly kissing his lips

“Morning” the trainer replied, imitating the gesture

“You have to do that every day?” the girl commented

“What’s wrong with it?” Ash questioned

“Nothing, but after all this months of kissing… One would think you must be… bored of it”

“Bored? Not at all!” The raven-haired replied

“Besides, we know how to make our kisses interesting once in a while” Gou added, smiling

“And here comes the part when you tell me everything about it, even if I don’t want to hear it” Koharu huffed

**1**

Gou felt the gentle breeze running through his body, the smell of the salty sea around him, the comfortable surface where he was currently lying.

“This is the best feeling in the world…” he whispered

“Lu…” a voice boomed below

“Thank you for this, Lugia” the boy replied

“Wait, what do you mean _this_ is the best feeling in the world?” his boyfriend interrupted, at his right

Gou opened his eyes and looked at Ash, who was currently trying to make a pout, with disastrous results.

“Are you jealous of a legendary Pokemon, Ash Ketchum?” he questioned

The boy crawled to his side and placed his head on his chest, whispering:

“No, not at all”

“It wouldn’t be the first time” his boyfriend teased him

“I have no idea what you’re talking about”

“Oh please, you’ve been jealous of Mew for months”

“That’s not jealousy” the trainer argued “I just wished you’d pay as much attention to me as you paid to Mew”

“That’s _exactly_ what jealousy means, you dummy”

“The human is right” Lugia whispered telepathically

“Oh, shut up, you two” the boy replied, trying to kiss his boyfriend

Gou put a hand in front of his face and argued

“While we’re on board of Lugia, really?”

“What’s wrong with it? We’ve been kissing on weirdest places” Ash countered, softly connecting his lips with Gou’s own

“I’m not a place” Lugia shouted into the Pallet Town native’s head

“Sorry” he said, cutting the kiss short and rubbing his temple “But you know what I meant, Lugia”

“Yes, I do”

Ash and Gou smiled at each other and after a few seconds, Lugia spoke once more

“You can stop thinking about that now, you two”

“I don’t think it’s possible” Gou argued, kissing his boyfriend again

**2**

“Rab… Rab… Rab…” Raboot started to count, covering his eyes. Ash, Gou and the rest of their Pokemon started to run away, trying to hide as fast as they could.

“I have the perfect place” Gou whispered into Ash’s ear, making him shiver “Follow me”

“Lead the way” the trainer replied, taking his hand

After a few seconds of running through Sakuragi Park, the boys reached a tree and Ash stared at it

“It’s hollow” Ash commented

“I know that, captain obvious” Gou replied, getting in “Now get inside, quickly”

Ash obeyed and both boys stayed there completely still, holding their breath and hoping Raboot wouldn’t find them. After a few seconds of staring right at his boyfriend’s face, Ash leaned towards him and planted a soft kiss on his lips. Once he let go of him, Gou chuckled.

“You can’t stop kissing me, can’t you?” the boy from Vermillion City asked

“Nope” Ash admitted proudly

Gou sat on the grass and guided Ash towards his lips, kissing again, with a little more intensity this time. Ash melted into the kiss and caressed his boyfriend’s face. Gou couldn’t help but let out a little moan, and when both of them finally opened their eyes, they heard a sound from outside the tree.

Before any of them could investigate it, Raboot jumped in and tagged each of them.

“Rab!” he shouted victoriously

“Damn you and your kisses, Ash Ketchum” Gou muttered under his breath

**3**

“Today, you’re going down Leon!” Ash exclaimed, doing a dramatic pose

He paused for a second to do something, and the World Champion looked at him, amused

“Today is the day I’m finally gonna beat you!” He claimed, turning around and repeating his previous action

“Ok” the teenager simply replied

“Today, Pikachu and I will finally beat you and your Charizard!” he said, without looking at the Champion

“Ok, ok I got it” Leon interrupted “Now; can we please start the battle?”

“One second please, I need my lucky charm” Ash said, taking Gou’s hand and whispering into is ear

“Ash, this is not even an official battle, come on!” Leon shouted, crossing his arms

Ash ignored the Champion and looked at Gou, asking:

“How many kisses you gave me so far?”

“Three” the boy replied, blushing

The trainer pecked his lips and commented:

“Four sounds better”

“Ash…” Leon demanded

The trainer walked towards the Champion, finally ready to face him. However, before the battle could begin, Gou tackled him from behind and forced him to look at his face.

He gave him a deep, long kiss and then explained:

“Four is a bad luck number, remember?”

“You’re right!” Ash agreed “But I like even numbers” he added, kissing him again

“Ash…” Leon repeated

“But I like odd numbers!” Gou complained, capturing his boyfriend’s lips again and ruffling his hair in the process

“I’m the one who needs good luck today, Gou” Ash reminded him “So, I need even numbers, let’s make it eight kisses!”

Both boys started an argument about what was better, odds or evens, each one insisting on their own opinion and the other one countering with a kiss. A few minutes passed and they both fell to the ground of the stadium, completely exhausted.

Ash made an effort to get up and fall on top of Gou, kissing him again.

“I said I wanted odd numbers, so twenty-one sounds better” he said, before putting his head on Gou’s chest

“Seems like we’re not battling today…” Leon said directly to the referee

“For the third day in a row!” he added, rubbing his temple

**4**

“Go back to your place buddy, come on” Gou said, pushing the Magikarp he just fished towards the water

“Dammit” he muttered

“That Bruxish has been eluding you all morning, huh?” Lana asked, dangling her feet at the edge of the pier

“It’s one of the few Alolan Pokemon I haven’t captured yet” Gou said

“You know…” the girl commented “There is a way for you to check up below the surface, I mean, if you really want to catch that Bruxish”

“Really?” Gou questioned

His boyfriend, sharing the space right between the two of them, asked:

“You mean…?”

For all response, Lana simply nodded

“You want to try it, Gou?” she inquired

“Is it safe?” he countered

“Don’t worry, it’s totally safe, I’ve tried that before” Ash interrupted

For some reason, Gou didn’t believe his boyfriend.

“This is not safe!” Gou shouted a few minutes later, enveloped by a giant bubble made by Lana’s Primarina

“Don’t shake it too much” the girl instructed “Or the bubble will burst!”

“I don’t want this… That Bruxish is not worth the risk” the boy muttered

Ash simply approached him and took his hands

“I’ll go with you, so you don’t feel too scared”

“The bubble won’t resist”

“Trust me, it will”

“Lana” Gou replied “There’s no scientific way to…”

The mean look the girl shoot at him made him shut up instantly.

Willing to try that crazy idea, Ash and Gou took their shoes off and prepared for the descent, but after seeing how Primarina created the giant bubble, and how delicate it seemed to be, Gou said

“Lana”

The girl didn’t respond

“Lana!” Gou insisted

She simply patted Primarina on her back, instructing her to continue

“Lanaaaaaaa!” Gou shouted, just as the bubble covered him and Ash

“See you soon, boys!” the girl saluted, gently pushing the bubble towards the sea

Gou’s whole body trembled as soon as they started to dive deep into the waters. Ash wrapped his arms around his waist and whispered into his ear:

“Trust me; Lana knows what she’s doing”

“Why are you so calm?”

“Because I told you, I’ve done this before, don’t worry Gou. Look how resistant this bubble is”

To prove his point, Ash stood in front of Gou and fell towards his boyfriend. The impact was enough to drive the bubble even deeper into the ocean and the trainer laughed at his boyfriend’s panicked face.

“You crazy son of a…!”

Ash quickly cut his boyfriend, mid –sentence, kissing him on the lips and hugging his back. Gou ignored the submarine world surrounding them for a moment and returned the kiss.

They stayed for a few seconds, unable to notice how Primarina was swimming towards them, gently pushing the bubble back to the surface.

Gou wasn’t really sure what felt better: The soft humidity of the bubble or the strong, muscular arms of his boyfriend protecting him, he broke contact with Ash, only to take a deep breath and kiss him again, with more delicacy this time.

“Hey you two!” Lana shouted and both boys quickly separated

Primarina popped the bubble and Ash and Gou fell into the water, they swam towards their blue haired friend, who was looking at them with a smile.

“So… Did you find the Bruxish?” she questioned, already knowing the answer

“No…” Gou said, his face completely red

**5**

“So, I heard you want to find a Tynamo to fill your Pokedex, Gou” Elesa commented “Is that correct?”

“Yes!” the boy said excitedly, thanking his boyfriend once again for putting him in contact with the Nimbasa City Gym Leader

The woman eyed the boy up and down and raised her eyebrows

“What about the whole evolutionary line?”

The boy opened his eyes as big as plates

“In exchange” she continued “I need you to do something for me”

“Whatever it is, I’m in!” the boy exclaimed

A few days later, Ash and Elesa were watching her latest fashion show from the front row. As soon as he saw his boyfriend walking down the runway with one of Elesa’s latest designs, Ash frowned.

“I don’t like this” he said, to no one in particular

“Relax Ash” Elesa replied, elbowing him “I only took Gou for one show, and nothing else”

“I still don’t like it…”

“Why not?” she questioned “Just look at him, his pointy, highlighted hair, the way he carefully walks, and that smile!”

“Everyone is looking at him… Is like they… want him…” Ash huffed

“I detect a hint of jealousy?” the Gym Leader asked, chuckling

“I have no idea what you’re talking about…”

“Sure… Anyway, Gou is the perfect fit for my new collection. Don’t worry; the photographers are just interested in the clothes, not really in the model, unless…”

“Unless what?” Ash asked

“Unless some really high-up of the fashion industry gets really interested in Gou tonight, then he could become a star! Can you imagine that? The fashion shows around the world, the contracts, and the magazines with his face plastered everywhere…”

Ash actually imagined that and started to panic

Both of them went silent and when Gou started to walk on the runway again, the model shouted:

“Strike a pose, Gou!”

The boy twirled around and, looking directly at Ash, gave him a wink. The trainer blushed profusely at the action and Gou simply walked off.

Elesa stared at the aspiring Champion and whispered:

“I knew it, there’s something between you two, isn’t it?”

He didn’t reply, instead, he waited patiently for Gou to walk in front of him again. With an agile movement, he jumped towards him and climbed to the runway, hugging his boyfriend tightly.

“Ash, what are you doing?” Gou exclaimed, feeling how the flashes of the cameras were focusing solely on them. The models behind them stopped just when Ash shouted

“I don’t want you to leave!”

“What? Why would I leave?” Gou asked, confused

“Because you’re gonna be famous! And everyone will fall in love with you, because you’re really cute and…”

“Oh shut up, you stupid” the model interrupted

Gou cupped Ash’s wet, soft cheeks and planted a soft kiss right in the middle of his lips, the other boy wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up, enamored with the giggle that escaped from the other boy’s mouth.

After a few seconds, they realized the scandal they were making and Ash jumped away, returning to his position. Gou resumed his walk and twirled once more.

Only this time, he didn’t only wink at his boyfriend, he also threw him a kiss. Ash captured it with his hand and put it in his pocket, and Gou finished his presentation laughing at his antics.

Once Gou was out of sight, Ash fixed his look on Elesa, who was watching him with an undecipherable expression.

“Sorry for ruining your parade” he commented, intertwining his fingers

“Quite the contrary Ash, prepare to see the kiss with your boyfriend everywhere for a few weeks, and since I’m the creator of the clothes Gou was wearing…”

The Pallet Town trainer realized something and commented:

“You only told me that thing with Gou leaving because you knew I was gonna do… all of this”

“Maybe” she replied with a cheeky grin

“So you tricked me just for a publicity stunt?”

“Welcome to the fashion business, dear” Elesa simply replied

**6**

“It’s really easy to get lost inside this caves” Sonia announced, illuminating the path in front of her with a torch “So you have to be extremely careful”

“She’s right” Nessa agreed, walking by her side “But since Gou seems so desperate to capture a Rolycoly…”

“Besides, it’s the least we can do for the saviors of Galar” the Professor exclaimed

“Just promise this will be the last expedition for a while” the Water Gym Leader complained “My feet are killing me guys!”

There was no response, the girls turned around and started to panic as soon as they saw no one was walking behind them. They ran to the intersection of the cave they just passed by and stopped as soon as they found them.

Both of them, resting against a wall, with their eyes closed, kissing each other passionately.

“Come on guys!” Sonia complained

The boys barely blushed when they realized they have been discovered.

“You almost gave us a heart attack!” Nessa commented

“Oh please” Gou replied with a smirk “You were the ones who told us you spent a lot of your time inside these caves”

“And I’m pretty sure you weren’t exactly exploring the tunnels” Ash added

The girls turned around, blushing hard. In the meantime, Gou took his chance and stole a quick kiss from Ash’s lips.

“Okay, that’s enough for now, I got it” Koharu said, turning around “Now, Dad really needs to see you in the Main Hall, something about a Legendary sighting or…”

Noticing none of the boys seemed excited at the proposition, she turned around again. They were both kissing again, Gou putting a hand on Ash’s neck and the other boy twirling his boyfriend’s hair.

“Would you cut it off for one second?” Koharu complained

Neither Gou nor Ash seemed to hear her…

**Author's Note:**

> See you soon everyone!  
> And as always, any ideas or comments are welcomed!


End file.
